What dangers are on that planet?
by fieryphoenix20
Summary: The year is 2020 and scientist have found "The Ark". There was a fatal accident which resulted in 10 deaths. Now 16 years later the RRTS is called to contain a threat. What dangers are on that planet?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

I had wanted to state that I do not own all of these characters. Some of the plot belongs to the movie Doom, while some of the plot belongs to me.

This is my first FanFic. Also I may not be an awesome writer but I have a very wild imagination.

Thank you and your reviews and comments will help me better myself in my other writings.


	2. The Prologue

The Epilogue

The year is 2020. A team that consist of 20 scientist discovered a portal. This portal holds the key to another civilization. After the facility was rebuilt it was later named "The Ark". Many test were carried on to see if humans were able to travel through it. After some mishaps and miscalculations "The Ark" was written off as safe to travel through.

One of the first scientist to pass through it then realized that this so called ark transported them to Mars. Yeah you heard me right, Mars. A group that consisted of 90 UAC employees were scientist, doctors, and archaeologists were permanently stationed in the facility.

Since then a dig has been opened and human remains have been found. Until one day there was a terrible accident that occurred out in the dig. It left 10 employees dead while only 3 children survived this fatal accident.

It has been 16 years since this tragedy has took place. Now those children have grown up and moved on with there life. What they don't realize is that a chain of unsolved events will reunite them once again.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock sounded (_Beep Beep Beep Beep)_. I quickly hit the button realizing that it was 5am.

Today I was going to join the RRTS( Rapid Response Tactical Squad). This was all I had ever dreamed about when I was a small child.

Not only was I joining the team, but today was the 16th anniversary of my parents death on Olduvai. Yeah it has been 16 long, unbearable years without them here to help guide me.

Since then I have been training with the Marines in hope of reaching this level of success. Now that day has come for me. I must claim my spot on the team.

I wonder to myself how will all the guys react to me, will they be disappointed or excited to have a woman on there squad. Yes you have heard it right. I am a WOMAN, and am damn proud to be one.

My name is Selena Smith and I'm the fresh meat on the team. Wow "fresh meat" it kind of has me thinking now.

I search around my room franticly to find the clothes I will be taking with me on my stay. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I quickly clean up and dress myself in a black tank top, black jeans, and my favorite pair of black boots. While pulling my long black hair into a bun I realize that the transporter is outside waiting for me.

I quickly finish packing the rest of my things and dart down the stairs and outside while taking one last glance at my old residence.

At exactly 9:30 am I reach my destination. We pull up into what seems to look like a training facility.

I exit the vehicle and sling my bags over my shoulder while looking at my surroundings. One deep breath exits me as I proceed to walk inside.

I am greeted by none other than Sarge.

"Welcome to the RRTS, Selena. I am your CO otherwise known as Sarge", he says.

I shake his hand with a nice firm grip. "I'm glad that I'm finally here sir" I say.

"It's finally nice to have you here soldier".

We then proceed to make our way down a flight of stairs. At the end I realize there are 7 men all doing different tasks.

I search the room when my eyes catch a familiar face. It's none other than John's. Me and him haven't spoken to each other in years since we lost touch. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Just then John turned his attention on me. His eyes filled with excitement and disbelief.

I thought to myself, "Am I really awake or am I just imagining that John is here?".

"Well soldiers this here is Selena Smith but she is better known as Phoenix. She is the new addition to the team. Go ahead and introduce yourselves, also we will be doing the obstacle course in 40 minutes so be ready", with that note Sarge turned to me and stated " Selena do you want to sleep out here with them or in another private area"?

I took one moment to think to myself and replied " I would like to sleep out here with them but thanks for the offer sir".

After that Sarge disappeared up the stairs.

I hadn't realized that all the men had gathered around to introduce themselves. I went first "Hey I'm Selena but as you know you can call me Phoenix". They went around the rooms with their names.

"Goat"

"Mac"

"Duke"

"Destroyer"

"Kid"

"Portman"

And last but not least John said "Reaper".

Before I could even go over to John, Portman stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"So how does a sexy woman like yourself get on the RRTS, shouldn't you be worried about breaking a damn nail or something"?

I studied Portman's expression before I said " First off I trained my ass off to get here and second I could care less about my damn nails, Portman".

He then took a couple of more steps towards me. He was only a couple inches taller than me so I had to look up at him just a little bit. At that moment I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and realized it was his.

I looked up in his face and stared him right in the eyes, " Portman get out of my face, and take your hand off of me or...."

"Or what, sweet cheeks"?, Portman said. "Or I will break it, Portman".

He chuckled " You don't scare me Selena".

With those last words I quickly grab his hand, flipped him over my shoulder, and twisted his hand so it was positioned behind his back while he was laying face down on the floor.

Duke managed an "Oh Shit", while Goat chuckled to himself.

"Let me get somethings straight with you and the rest of the team. Since you decided to be an asshole first I'm gonna use you as an example. First stay out of my face, next if you want to keep your hand I advise that you don't touch me, last but not least don't call me sweet cheeks or it will be the last thing you say, got it?" I tightened my grip on Portman's arm making him scream in pain.

"Wow, keep messing me with me and this will be the last thing everyone will hear coming from your mouth", with that I got off of him and stood back up.

It took him a minute to get up and face me again. He looked at me then pushed past Duke to go over and sit on his cot.

With that note we heard someone clear their throat. We all turned around and realized that Sarge was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was quite a show you put on Phoenix" Sarge said while looking at Portman who was now rubbing his aching arm.

"Thanks sir, I was just getting a few points across"

"Be upstairs in 5 minutes for the course", with that he walked back up the stairs.

John picked up my bags and took them to an empty cot which was next to his.

"This is where you will be sleeping" he said to me.

He then grabbed me and pulled me into a long awaited hug. I was shocked but at the same time glad.

"Selena I have missed you so much" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and looked at him, "John you have no idea what life has been like without you".

He went to open his mouth to say more but we heard the alarm.

It was time to go on the obstacle course.

"Damn it, I guess it will have to wait till later" I said. "I guess so Selena". And with that all 8 of us went upstairs and outside to the course.......


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we reached the top of the stairs we met up with Sarge who was already waiting by the door.

He opened the door and all nine of us proceeded to walk outside. That's when it hit me, it was raining slightly.

Sarge then put us in order, " Mac you go first, then Goat, Duke, Destroyer, Portman, Kid, Reaper, Phoenix, than myself."

As my eyes searched the field I realized that the course looked more intense than any other one I have ever ran.

"Hey, Phoenix you look a little worried, you sure you can keep up with us?" Portman managed to say.

"Just watch and learn, asshole"

The course consisted of a rope climb, crawling under bob wire, running on a 3 inch log, climbing a 10 foot wall, taking a little swim and an all out sprint of 400 meters.

Not only that but it was pouring outside which will make it harder to grip onto certain items.

One by one Sarge would sound his whistle for us to begin.

Portman slipped on the rope climb, I tried so hard to contain a laugh, but some small chuckles managed to slip out. My eyes were watching Reaper as he took off into the rain onto the course. Oh my damn he was so sexy as the rain dripped down his body. I thought to myself how could I even think that about him. I just couldn't help but fantasize about him, after all I do love him. But the real question is does he love me? We been so close as seeing our parents went to Olduvai together. We had always played together and were the best of friends. Then when our parents died we were there for one another. I watched John change from sweet and loving to a tough-ass that doesn't show his emotions.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Sarge's whistle that signaled us to start.

I ran with everything I had, when I reached the end I heard " Damn is this training or a fucking wet t-shirt contest?"

This comment came from non other than Portman. I quickly turned my head to say a smart remark but John beat me to it "Don't give me another reason to kill you Portman, we all know nobody will miss you."

A few seconds later Sarge finished the course. We ran it two more times until he realized it was 13:30.

"Ok soldiers that's enough, go ahead into the mess hall for lunch. I will join you in a few moments."

With that said we all turned around until I was stopped when I heard, "Phoenix, I need to speak with you"

I slightly turned my head and walked towards Sarge. "Yes sir?"

There were so many thoughts running through my mind. "Did he notice how I looked at Reaper, has he found out my secret?"

"Phoenix I wanted to congratulate you on doing the course, you were the fastest one out there."

"Thank you s..." I was then cut off.

"But I have done a background check on you and I know everything that you and Reaper have been through." He continued, "I know that both of your parents died on Olduvai and that you were left alone with no family."

"Sir it's......" but I was cut off again. "Listen for those reasons I need you and him to stay here while the rest off us go to Olduvai to contain a threat."

"A threat, what kind of threat?"

"There has been another accident, 6 scientist are now missing."

My mind was saying his words over and over again, "there was another accident, we must contain the threat."

I guess Sarge saw the confused and worried look on my face, he continued, "I know just how close you and John are." "He was there for you when you needed him, just like you was there for him." "Now look I'm not ordering you two to stay behind, it's just a suggestion."

"Sir, I was wondering if I would be able to talk to John about this?"

"Yeah go ahead but I will need a decision later."

"Thank you sir."

With that I turned around and walked into the mess hall.

"John, can I talk to you in private it's important?"

"Sure Selena"

When John stood up to follow me I heard a wolf whistle and it was none other than Portman, yeah you guessed it that horny bastard was at it again, he just doesn't quit.

If looks could kill he would certainly be dead with the look I just gave him.

When we were out of hearing range I began "Um mm John, Sarge has just informed me about a mission, but the problem is he doesn't want me and you to go."

"What the fuck is Sarge's problem" his voice was more intense. "I'm about to go and talk to him about it" John turned around to walk away but I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

"John he thinks its for our own good." My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"How is it for our own good, huh?", "how is keeping us from missions benefiting us?"

I tightened my grip around his arm. "Because its a mission on fucking Olduvai, he knows what happened the last time we were there John." I couldn't believe I was yelling now with tears running down my face.

"John last time we were there it was 16 years ago today. That damn accident happened on the dig and we both lost our parents." "You didn't lose everything, you still had your sister Sam. But me I had nothing!"

My voice was filled with more rage, the tears wouldn't stop.

"Selena you know you had me and Sam....You know....." But I cut him off.

"No I had you two until we all split apart. She went back to Olduvai, while we stayed here." You were so mad at her that you took your anger out on me every chance you fucking got, you snapped at me for everything when I didn't fucking deserve it!" "I watched you turn into a asshole that didn't give a shit about anything, I couldn't take it anymore so I left. "I still don't get why you treated me the way you did before that, all I ever did was fucking love you but you were to damn blind to see it."

I saw the look in John eyes, it was something I haven't seen in a while. He was actually hurt. Did something I say hit a soft spot? No wait he doesn't have soft spots anymore. I finally unleashed all my anger I had pent up over the years.

That's when he grabbed me and backed me into the nearest wall. He tightened his grip he had on me but not enough to hurt me.

'Selena I'm sorry ok, I'm fucking sorry. I know nothing I say will make up for everything I did to you."

"John I...I...I" I tried to speak but I couldn't he had pushed his warm lips on mine. This is what I was waiting for. Our lips were moving in sync with each other. His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth and I gave in. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had. Our tongues were fighting for dominance but I let him win. He left go of my arms and moved his hands to my waist. Naturally I wrapped my arms around his neck while running my hands through his messy hair.

He pulled away so we could both breathe. His eyes were filled with lust, and compassion.

"Selena, I had wanted to tell you something before but I couldn't. So here goes, Selena I love you"

"John, I love you too." Before I could say more the alarm sounded.

It was the alarm letting us we had to leave for our mission. Just then Sarge walked over to us.

"Well are you two coming or staying behind?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before I could answer John spoke up, "Sir I will be going but I don't know if Phoenix should go."

I can't believe he just did that, why the hell would he say that?!

"John I can speak for myself, so Sarge I will be going too.'

"Ok soldiers suit up and be in the chopper in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir", me and John said at the same time

Sarge walked one way while me and John walked the other.

When we were far enough he stopped me ,"Selena what the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean, what was that?"

"You know what I mean Selena, don't play dumb." "Why would you go to Olduvai?"

"Cause its my job, its what I do. You of all people should know that."

Once again his eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Selena don't you get it I'm trying to fucking protect you. You don't know what could happen while we are there and I don't want anything to happen to you or even worse I could lose you."

I stared into his dark brown eyes before I opened my mouth, "You know I don't need to be protected, I'm not that same weak little girl you used to know. I have grown up and I have learned to take care of myself as seeing after awhile I only had myself.'

"But Selena what if...?"

I had to stop him from finishing that sentence. "Absolutely nothing will happen to me, you wont lose me again John. I wont make the same mistake and leave you again."

With that I gazed into his eyes again and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go and I could tell he didn't want to either but we had to.

We each went our separate ways so we could suit up. While I was putting my suit on and zipping up my vest I had to fight back the tears that were slowly trying to escape my eyes.

All I could think about was John. John this....John that. I can't even concentrate.

Just then I hear Duke outside the door. "Come on its time to go!"

I walked out the door to meet the rest of my team. We were all suited up and ready to leave. We walked through a door only to be met by the chopper.

I listened to the blades as the spun around. I listened to the alarm sounding. Then I heard Sarge.

"Everyone in the chopper now!"

"Yes sir" we all said as we were boarding the chopper.

I grabbed my weapon from the place it was being held.

"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Phoenix

"I'm back baby."

"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Duke

"Say my name baby"

"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Destroyer

Handle ID: Portman

Handle ID: Mac

Handle ID: The Kid

Handle ID: Goat

Handle ID: Sarge.

After we were done loading our weapons the chopper door was closed as we took off to "The Ark."

I then saw Sarge and Reaper talking. I couldn't help but over hear them.

"How long has it been?", Sarge asked.

"16 years today Sarge"

"Reaper are you sure she is still up there I mean she could have....?"

Reaper cut him off and I heard nothing but pure anger in his voice. "She could have what, left? I know she didn't fucking leave."

"Reaper are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea Sarge cause we all have to face our demons sometime."

Sarge had the most confused look on his face.

Then Sarge emerged from his seat and walked to the front of the chopper.

"Listen up soldiers, we have a level 5 quarantine on Olduvai. We need to contain and neutralize the threat and protect the civilians."

Then Kid spoke up " wait, wait, wait what threat?"

Duke had spoke up to answer his question before we could even open our mouths. "It's like this, if its trying to kill ya its a threat."

Just then Sarge was informed that we were about to land.

With that note the wheels of the chopper finally touched down and the door flew open.

"Look alive soldiers, its game time."

Then we all exited the chopper and assumed our formation until it was clear to proceed.

We entered the elevator and Kid was the last one inside before the doors closed.

Sarge's eyes locked onto Kid's. "You hesitate, people die."

I then turned my attention to Reaper who was staring up through the glass top of the elevator.

I think I was the only one that heard him say, "what are we getting ourselves into?"

Then the elevator started its descend into the facility known as "The Ark."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait I have been busy with school and I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. I will update again maybe tomorrow!!**


	6. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"The Ark" this was the last fucking place I wanted to be. The last time I was here was for a training mission but before that I was here when my parents were killed.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened.

"Why the fuck did I even come", I said quietly to myself. I hadn't realized that Reaper heard me until he said "you really think I want to be here either?"

We proceeded to walk down the long and slightly lighted hallway until we reached the room.

"Be careful, don't step to close or you may be sucked in." we heard a small man say.

Then a count down was started as Reaper started stepping closer and closer to the core. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the last thing I heard was Reaper take in a deep breath.

When I made it through to the other side I saw that Kid and Portman were wiping some spit from there mouth.

"So how about a kiss?" Postman was back to his old perverted self.

"No, but how about a tic tac or some gum."

"Oh come on just one"

"Portman", Sarge said with authority in his voice.

At that instance Portman straightened up.

Before I could make fun of Portman I noticed a man in a wheelchair come into the room. He was missing his legs and it looked like his upper body was connected to the chair. I couldn't help but wonder how it happened.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what happened?" I said trying not to offend him.

Before the man could open his mouth Reaper said, "He went to one galaxy, while his ass went to another."

I assumed Reaper had already met the guy because he didn't look offended.

"Well since Reaper already took the pleasure in telling you what happened I guess the least I can do is introduce myself. I don't really fucking like my name so call me Pinky."

"Oh my god, Pinky is that you?", I suddenly shouted out.

"Yea it's me, wait Selena is that you, Selena Smith?"

"Yea Pinky its me. I can't believe it after all these years you are still here."

Just then I had a flashback.

_Beginning of Flashback_

"_Pinky come play with me, John and Sam, please."_

"_Alright alright I will but only for 10 minutes."_

_We were running around having so much fun. Just acting goofy and giggling as Pinky chased us around. Just then Pinky was called to the side by another "Ark" employee. When they were finished talking he came back to us._

"_Listen you 3, I have to go for now but we will play later."_

"_Do you pinky promise?" Sam asked._

_It was one of our things that we would do with him. "Of course I pinky promise."_

_And with that he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

I had to quickly snap out of my flashback because I was here on a mission, not to reminisce with old friends.

Pinky turned his attention to John. " I can't fucking believe you. How come you never told me she was back?"

"Ey I didn't know she was back until a little while ago, so fucking cool it Pinky." John snapped back.

Duke interrupted, "Hey guys I hate to break up your little reunion but we do have a damn mission to complete."

Pinky begin to wheel himself in the opposite direction, "ok well follow me."

"Alright Pinky put our kill-cams up, and circle around men. On my mark 3, 2."

We all aimed our weapons at different places.

"Ok your kill cams are up and running." Pinky stated.

"Listen men this room is a code red meaning nothing will come in or go out without my permission. Mac stay here and secure the door. The rest of you follow me."

I gave Pinky a little smirk as I turned around to join the rest of the team.

The thick steel door started to open slowly as we began to walk through it. I gave Mac a reassuring smile and walked past him as he pressed the button to close the door. I thought to myself how long is this going to take. The hallway began to open up into some sort of room that had people walking around as if nothing has happened. I guess UAC doesn't inform its employees if there is a threat.

Portman started to walk off to a group of young women. I couldn't help but hear him, "Ladies we are under a level 5 quarantine so I'm just going to have to strip search you girls." Some of them replied with a "ummm no" or "are you sure?" I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. Then that's when I saw her. She looked like a spitting image of John. I couldn't believe that Sam was walking over to us. I haven't seen her since we went our separate ways when we turned 18. She was still the same, just taller and now her hair was blonde instead of that dark brown that I remembered. She had on a long white lab coat, white shirt, and some dark pants.

Sarge started to introduce her, "this here is Grimm, she is going to be tagging along with us to retrieve information."

Reaper spoke up for the first time since she walked over to us, " hello Samantha." She turned her gaze to her brother and spoke " hello John."

"Look Sarge this is a level 5 quarantine, we don't have room for passengers." Reaper said with a smirk on his face. Sarge started to say something but Sam beat him to it, " I have orders to retrieve information from 3 different servers." Reaper shot back " Look doctor we are not here to retrieve your science homework." "Look I have a idea, how about you ask your C.O. what your orders are." Sam turned towards Sarge hoping he would say something. "We are here to protect the civilians, neutralize the threat, and retrieve, retrieve UAC property."

Reapers face slowly turned to disappointment as Sarge spoke those words. Sam started to speak again, "look if we are done here I have....." but she stopped mid sentence and stared at me with her eyes full of disbelief. "Se, Selena is that you?" she asked while stuttering a little bit. All I could do was nod my head yes. I heard her whisper to herself "this shit can't be real." I don't think she knew I heard her cause when I spoke "this shit is real Sam, its not one of those damn fairy-tales you used to think of." she looked at me as if I had 3 heads or some shit. The look on her face was priceless!

Before I could say anything else she ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised when she hugged me so I just stood there for a minute in complete shock until I finally hugged her back. I heard someone clear their throat so I turned around to see who it was. I should have guessed it was Reaper. Sam apologized, "sorry about that it's just I haven't seen her in years." I looked at her "don't worry Sam we will catch up later."

Sam then took the lead as we started to follow her. "How many people were inside when the lab was shut down?" Sarge asked. "It was only team, that's only six people" San responded.

We we reached another steel door but this one led into the laboratories. At the door another man was waiting with what seems to be a recorder in his hand. Sam started to speak again "in one of the labs a phone was left off the hook." "Did you get any information off of it?" Sarge asked.

Sam took one last look at the man before he hit the button to replay the sounds that were captured. All we heard were blood-curdling screams and people say "no, no, no."

Everyone had a disgusted look on their face as if they had really witnessed what had happened.

We were all still in shock until Sarge ordered the man to open the door and for Portman and Goat to go in first.

The door opened and those 2 walked inside first. I thought to myself 'what the fuck is going on in this place?'

* * *

**I wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update, I have just been very busy lately.**

**Hope you like it, if not tell me anything that you think that will better my story.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:As much as I want to own Reaper and Sarge, sadly I don't. I only own Selena.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"All clear!" I heard Goat shout.

"All normal!" Portman shouted.

The rest of us walked in while the door was being shut and sealed. "Pinky, give us a map of the place." Sarge said through his intercom. Next thing I know a map is being uploaded to some sort of screen in the room.

Sarge was pairing us up and telling us which rooms to check out "Reaper, Phoenix you two take Dr. Grimm to where she needs to go and keep her safe. Duke you are with me, we are heading to the weapons lab. Mark your rooms as you check them. Be safe soldiers." those were the last orders.

"5 bucks says this is isn't shit but a crazy employee with a gun" Portman said.

"How about I raise you 20" I looked at Portman. We shook hands making our bet legit.

We all took off in different directions. Reaper was in front, with Sam in the middle and me in the back. She pointed out the room and Reaper went in first. Sam quickly turned on the lights as me and Reaper started to check the room. I looked at Reaper "all clear". Sam sat down at some computer and loaded a disc. "How long are you going to need?" I questioned Sam. "Ummm about 30 minutes for each disc."

"Well since we have all this time we might as well catch up." I heard Reaper groan at Sam's words so I shot him a glare that quickly made him stop. Sam caught on to that. "Wait what is going on between you two?" She pointed at me and Reaper.

"Ummm I have no idea what you are talking about Sam." I tried to look convincing but Sam could always tell when I was lying. "Fine, John tell me." He looked at me for a couple of seconds until he turned back around to Sam "we just started dating."

I couldn't believe it, he just fucking sold me out. "Thanks a lot you fucking traitor." I said with my voice full of sarcasm. "Oh my god it took you guys long enough to hook up." By then she had already jumped back up and pulled me into another hug. I just glared at John and hugged Sam.

"Well what can I say, John just can't keep his hands off of me" I said with a smirk. "Psh you are the one that can't keep your hands off me." Sam just sat there looking back at forth between both of us. "You two are still the same." She said shaking her head.

"No we aren't" me and Reaper both said at the same time.

Reaper started walking away looking at all the weird shit that was in the room. "Holy shit", me and Sam both looked up to see what Reaper was looking at.

Sam started talking "Oh yeah Lucy this is my long lost brother John, another creature from the past." John looked amazed "you found human remains?" "No not human remains humanoid, Lucy and her child are our first major finds."

Reaper started to yell "you reopened the dig!" "I just figured it wasn't something I could write down on a yearly birthday card. We stabilized it."

"Bullshit" John yelled and punched a wall. I walked over to him to try and calm him down. "You wanna talk about safe? Like you took a desk job?" "That's a whole different story Sam" Reaper was trying to get his arm away from me but I wasn't about to let him go. "I'm a forensic archaeologist John, I go where the work is." "Is that the only reason why you're up here?" "You wanna see why I'm up here? Come here." I finally let go of John's arm.

Sam had pulled up something on the computer. "This is Lucy's chromosome pattern. Notice anything different?" For a second John looked confused "my molecular genetics is a little rusty." "What's the first thing dad taught us to look for." John studied the screen "fuck, she has 24 pairs of chromosomes."

"Humans only have 23." I heard Sam say.

I just couldn't keep my mouth closed any longer, "what does the extra pair do?"

Sam got up and started walking over to Lucy, "the extra pair makes her super human, super strong, more intelligent and her cells divide 50 times faster meaning she heals almost instantly. The records had shown that these people have concurred diseases."

"So what, they were just naturally superior?" John asked Sam. "No see the earliest ones we found only had 23 pairs of chromosomes. We think this may be...." Reaper had finished her sentence "bio-engineered?" "That's a big word for a marine" Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey, what are you trying to say Sam?" I rolled my eyes at her a little with a playful smile.

She had started to open her mouth, when me and Reaper heard firing over our intercoms. "Everyone report now to Dr. Carmack's office" Sarge ordered us.

"Hey you stay here and lock the door, me and Selena will be back." All she did was nod her head.

That's when me and Reaper took off to Carmack's office.

"Hold your fire!" I shouted at Kid. We all finally made it to the office.

"Wait there is something in the corner."

Just then Sarge came in and cut on the lights.

* * *

**Sorry it took long for me to update.**


End file.
